Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to mobile devices, and more particularly to a structure and method of reducing energy consumption of a display.
A display of a device, such as a smart phone, may typically use approximately 30% -60% of the total power consumption. Sometimes a display may consume up to more than 80% of the total power consumption if a user frequently leaves a display illuminated. Therefore, a screen display is critical to conserving power available from a mobile device's battery. Typically, a user can lower the brightness of the display in order to use less battery power. Even though lowering a brightness of a display can extend the battery life of an electronic device, lowering the brightness may not extend the battery life as long as a user desires and may make reading difficult when a user is in a bright environment. Thus, a method to reduce energy consumption from a display without requiring a reduction in brightness is needed.